


If Only All Friday Nights Were Like This

by scintilla10



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Library Sex, M/M, Semipublic Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-09-01
Updated: 2009-09-01
Packaged: 2017-10-21 15:35:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/226768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scintilla10/pseuds/scintilla10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared is a shy librarian; Jensen is a popular jock. Cue porn in the library!  Written for <a href="http://www.livejournal.com/users/blindfold_spn/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://www.livejournal.com/users/blindfold_spn/"><b>blindfold_spn</b></a> for the prompt <i>J2 AU college fling</i>.  Originally <a href="http://community.livejournal.com/blindfold_spn/1037.html?thread=1307405#t1307405">here</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If Only All Friday Nights Were Like This

It’s ten-thirty on a Friday night at the beginning of the semester so, needless to say, Jared is surprised to see Jensen Ackles of all people approaching the checkout desk. He didn’t think Jensen even knew where the library was.

Jensen comes to a stop directly in front of Jared’s terminal without even glancing at Sandy who is filling out paperwork at the other end of the desk.

“Hey,” Jensen says.

“Uh, hi,” Jared manages to say.

The thing is – Jensen Ackles is _ridiculously_ hot. He has this gorgeous ripped body with these amazing shoulders from playing football, and his skin is all golden. He’s got all kinds of rugged, intense, frat boy good looks. And Jared usually doesn’t really go for the frat-boy types, and not only because they’re usually so straight they wouldn’t bend in the wind, but he’s never seen Jensen up close before. Jensen, it turns out, has these pouty pink lips that make Jared think completely obscene thoughts. And he has _freckles_ , for God’s sake. So, okay, he may be a frat boy, but he is _hot like burning_ , and Jared doesn’t think he’s ever actually been this close to someone this attractive.

Jensen looks at him and smiles a bit, and says, sympathetically, “Working on Friday night, huh?”

Jared can feel himself blushing a little and tries to stop staring. This is ridiculous. “Yeah,” he manages.

“I’ve been having some trouble with the photocopier,” Jensen continues.

“Oh,” Jared says.

Sandy, who has been regarding them with interest, says, “Jared’s good with the photocopiers, he can probably figure it out for you.”

Jared glares at Sandy, but she smiles at him unconcernedly.

“Yeah?” Jensen replies, and this time he looks right into Jared’s eyes and his smile is big and open, and _oh crap_ , Jared never realized how intense his eyes are. “You think you could give me a hand?”

“Well,” Jared says. “I’m supposed to be on the desk – ”

“Oh please,” Sandy says, gesturing to the nearly empty library. “I think I can handle it.”

There’s a pause and Jared wonders furiously if he can get out of this without appearing like a complete dork.

“Well, I could take a look,” he says, finally.

“Great!”

Jared tries not to stare at Jensen’s ass as he follows him to the photocopiers, but this is ultimately a completely futile attempt. He can feel Sandy’s grin from here.

Jensen leads him right past the main photocopy room, which is brightly lit and close to the busy hum of the first floor computer lab. Instead, they go downstairs to the little nook way in the back of the periodicals section. It is dead quiet down here and actually a little creepy.

“So here it is,” Jensen says. “I keep getting this error message and a really annoying beeping sound.”

Jensen stands to the side to let Jared get close to the machine, but then steps up behind him and stands too close to peer over Jared’s shoulder. It is _really distracting._

With Jensen practically breathing in his ear, it takes Jared an embarrassingly long time to realize that the problem is just that Jensen’s print card has run out.

“Oh,” he says relieved. “You just have to –”

He straightens and turns around, but Jensen is right there in his personal space and is – _Christ_ – is staring at Jared’s mouth.

 _This isn’t happening_ , Jared repeats to himself. It’s just that Jensen is shorter than Jared, that’s all. It’s where his eyes automatically rested.

“You need more money on your print card,” Jared says.

“Oh yeah? Could you help me with that?”

“Uh,” Jared says, but he doesn’t think Jensen is serious because he hasn’t moved from where he’s standing, deliberately inside Jared’s bubble, and now he’s looking up to meet Jared’s eyes. Jared can feel himself flushing in an unattractive way and he tries to control his suddenly unsteady breathing.

Jensen just lets this slow, lazy smirk roll onto his face. “Jared,” he says, and it’s practically a purr, all low and a little gritty. Jared can feel it as though it were a physical touch; his skin feels tight and tingly and uncomfortable.

“I can – ” he starts to say, because someone has to get this conversation back onto solid ground, but then Jensen touches him, his hand brushing against Jared’s in a casual kind of way that makes Jared gasp unintentionally and press his back into the hard edge of the photocopier.

Jensen grins like this fucking _delights_ him, the bastard. He lifts his hand and puts it deliberately on Jared’s chest. Jared can feel Jensen’s gaze on his face, but he doesn’t dare meet his eyes. Jensen’s hand skims over his body, lightly and Jared manages to gather himself together enough to say, “What – what are you doing?”

“What do you want me to do?” Jensen says.

“I – what?”

Jensen leans forward, and Jared can feel the slight brush of his body. It makes the hair on his arms stand up. “Jared,” Jensen says again. And before Jared realizes what is happening, Jensen _licks his neck_.

Jared can’t help it; it’s pure instinct to shudder and tilt his head to expose more of his throat. Jensen makes an incoherent kind of sound, and does it again. He steps closer too, so that their bodies are touching and Jared is pressed tight against the photocopier. Jensen’s body is hot and hard against his, and Jared clenches his hands in Jensen’s shirt to keep him there.

Jensen’s hand curls around the back of his head, and it turns out that this is so Jensen can tug him down to kiss him, so he doesn’t object. It’s wet and messy and dirty, and Jensen sucks Jared’s tongue into his mouth. Jared moans desperately and tries to get his hand untangled from Jensen’s shirt to touch skin.

When he manages it, Jensen’s warm smooth side under his palm, Jensen shifts a little, pressing his body tight into Jared’s, his erection hard against the top of Jared’s thigh. But when Jared shifts back, the photocopier beeps, and Jared is all-too-suddenly aware of where he is and what he’s supposed to be doing.

“Oh God,” he gasps and pushes Jensen away from him.

Jensen looks disheveled and flushed and a little mauled. He is panting a bit, and his mouth is glistening pink and obscene. Jared has to look away.

“What?” Jensen says, and his voice sounds different, raspy and needy. “Don’t stop.” He tries to step closer, but Jared twists away.

“I _work here_ ,” he says. He clears his throat and tries to sound a little less desperate. “And anyone could come by.”

“There’s no one here,” Jensen says. “Just – let me –”

Jensen reaches out a hand to him a little beseechingly, and that’s it, that’s what does it. Jared says, “Not here,” and grabs Jensen’s hand to pull him out of the photocopier nook and into the back corner of periodicals. It’s the darkest, most obscure corner of the library he can think of, and it still feels too public, but he can’t help it, can’t help pulling Jensen with him. He tries to reassure himself that no one is at the library this late anyway, much less in the periodical stacks.

As soon as they’re tucked as out of sight as he can manage, he kisses Jensen again to forget where they are. He sucks that pink bottom lip into his mouth and bites gently into it. Jensen gasps and jerks his hips against Jared’s. Jared grins and slides his hand up Jensen’s back under his shirt.

He’s a little disoriented when Jensen pulls away, but then Jensen is slithering gracefully down on his knees and undoing Jared’s fly and pulling his cock out, and Jared’s brain whites out. Then there’s heat and suction, and God, Jensen does something with his tongue that should be _illegal_. Jared can barely stand to look down, because the sight of Jensen’s lips stretched around his dick is almost too much, but he doesn’t want to miss this, not a second. And then Jensen’s hand slides up his thigh and squeezes his ass through his jeans and his tongue makes this vicious kind of swipe and Jared is _done_ , he’s coming, and Jensen swallows him down, every drop.

Jared leans dazedly against the wall and stares down at Jensen. Jensen licks his lips and looks back up at him. His hand is stroking his cock through his jeans, slowly but deliberately.

“Come here,” Jared says, and he pulls Jensen up and shoves his own jeans and boxers down at the same time. Jensen makes a muffled kind of noise, but Jared is too busy extracting Jensen’s dick from his jeans to pay much attention. Jensen makes another noise, this one more clearly a whine, when Jared gets his hand around his erection. “Like this,” Jared demands, and turns to face the wall, leaning his head on one arm, and cants out his ass, his other hand guiding Jensen between his inner thighs. He flexes his muscles around Jensen’s cock, and Jensen groans and thrusts forward.

“Like this?” he says into Jared’s neck and thrusts again, his fingers digging into Jared’s bare hip. Jared moans and tenses his thighs encouragingly. Jensen’s leaking enough precome to make his cock a bit slippery, but there’s still some rough friction on Jared’s thighs, and it feels hot and desperate and illicit. Jared moans when Jensen’s cock slides against his perineum. It’s way too soon to get hard again, but Jared’s cock wants to, and he shudders and presses back against Jensen’s hard body.

It doesn’t take too many strokes, Jensen panting hot into his neck and pressing his chest to Jared’s back, before Jensen bites his neck and comes, thrusting erratically as he coats Jared’s thighs and balls. It’s ridiculously hot, and Jared’s cock twitches, and he moans again softly.

After a minute, Jensen pushes carefully away from him and when Jared looks back at him, he grins. His eyes crinkle at the edges and Jared wants to lick the freckles on his cheeks. “Well,” he says. He zips his fly and Jared, a little belated, reaches down to pull his boxers and jeans up. “Nice to meet ya, Jared.”

“Yeah,” Jared says, a little dazedly.

Jensen saunters away, and when Jared emerges from the stacks he realizes that Jensen didn’t even collect his print card. The photocopier is still beeping.


End file.
